Goodnight Sweetheart
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric goes on a business trip, with a slight twist as per excusemeb's request.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going through some old files and found this (rather fluffy) little number. It was a request from my dear friend, excusemeb, from a _long_ time ago. Anyways, it's set after Season 4 but completely disregards Season 5 as it was started before it aired and is based on the premise that Eric and Pam kissed and made up. The title comes from the song of the same name.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**_Goodnight Sweetheart_  
**

Eric opened his eyes slowly and surveyed the room with mild interest.

He was not looking forward to the evening's business dealings and was decidedly unimpressed that he'd had to leave Pam behind.

After everything that had happened in recent weeks he felt uneasy about leaving her behind. Not to mention a little hurt that she'd cheerfully seen him off, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Clearly she would not be missing his presence and he resolved not to miss hers.

After another moment of ruminating, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to start getting ready for the evening.

He sat up slowly and eyed the oversized suitcase in the corner.

Pam had insisted that he take it, stating that he should pack for all contingencies – ridiculous since the weather had no effect on him and he was in no mood for making a fashion statement.

He sighed and moved to heave the suitcase onto the bed.

He frowned a little at it being slightly heavier than he remembered and wondered idly what Pam had shoved in there when he wasn't looking as he opened the locks.

He opened the case in one fluid motion and stared down at its contents in mild shock.

"You're not my spare suit," Eric commented drily as Pam opened her eyes.

"Um…surprise," she mumbled, looking a little disoriented as she sat up stiffly.

"I thought I left you in charge of things back in Shreveport," Eric continued, trying to sound angry with her and failing miserably.

"I thought it would be a good time for that audit Bill wanted," she replied easily, shaking out the kinks in her hair.

Eric grinned as he imagined Bill going through all their paperwork, "Devious, thy name is Pam," he teased.

She grinned back at him, "Well, virtue was already taken."

"Was there a reason that you chose this unorthodox mode of transport?" he asked, taking her hand to help her out of the suitcase.

"I wanted to surprise you and there weren't any cakes handy," she replied absently, smoothing out her clothes.

The movement brought Eric's attention to her apparel and he smiled as he recognised his favourite dress: a coral pink number that accentuated all the right places.

"I thought you lost that dress," he commented, eyeing her appreciatively.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "You know perfectly well that I didn't 'lose' this dress," she informed him archly, "_you_ broke it. It's just taken me forever to get it fixed."

"I don't recall you complaining at the time," he countered, using the hand he still held to pull her closer to him.

Pam pulled a face at him and he chuckled.

"As much as I would love to recreate that particular incident, I have work to do," he reminded her, kissing her forehead and forcing himself to take a step back.

"I know," she replied easily, "just consider me your reward at the end of a long and tedious evening," she smirked.

For a brief moment Eric looked torn and Pam suppressed her laughter, "Don't worry, Eric, I'll be here when you get back," she assured him.

"In that case I hope you packed a spare set of clothes," he said as he prepared to leave, "because I can't guarantee that your dress will make it out of here unscathed," he explained with a wink as he left.

Pam shook her head as the door closed behind him.

"Oh, if only you knew…" she said to herself, eyeing the open suitcase that she had repacked almost exclusively with her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Although he prided himself on his self-control, Eric surprised himself with his ability to stay focused during the long hours of the business meeting. Admittedly, thoughts of Pam did flit through his mind from time to time, but he was able to push them aside.

Now he took the stairs leading up to his hotel room two at a time, savouring the moment of anticipation before he saw her.

Charging into the room, Eric stopped short when he found Pam asleep on the bed. His eyes flicked to the clock in concern, there were still several hours before dawn.

He was debating whether or not he should wake her, when her eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up.

"You're back," she said with a smile, endeavouring to pretend nothing was amiss.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "It's only 2AM, is there something you haven't told me?" he asked, moving towards her.

"No?"

Eric pursed his lips as he stopped just in front of her, "Pam," he began in a warning tone.

She gave a frustrated sigh, "All right," she huffed, "there _may_ have been some other side effects from the curse."

"Such as…?" Eric prompted, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Such as I had a little trouble with keeping my eyes open and, although the curse is gone, I'm still adjusting," she told him petulantly.

"So what you're saying is, you need rest," Eric clarified.

"What I'm saying is that I've obviously spoilt the surprise," she replied tartly, making Eric chuckle.

"You haven't spoilt anything," he assured her, slipping his arm around her shoulders; "just having you near me after all this time is enough."

Pam looked up at his through her lashes, "Really?"

Eric gave her an impish grin, "Well, for now."

She giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry Eric, but I'm just so tired…"

Eric rubbed her arm, "It doesn't matter," he assured her, but she had already fallen asleep again.

Gently he laid her down on the bed, before lying down beside her and propping himself up on his elbow. He kissed her hand, "I've missed watching you sleep," he whispered, running his thumb across her knuckles.

Her lips curved into a small smile at his words and Eric spent the remainder of the night silently rememorising her features.

…  
_Goodnight sweetheart, all my prayers are for you  
Goodnight sweetheart, I'll be watching o'er you  
Tears and parting may make us forlorn  
But with the dawn a new day is born  
So I'll say goodnight sweetheart, sleep will banish sorrow  
Goodnight Sweetheart, when we meet tomorrow  
Dreams enfold you, in them, dear, I'll hold you  
Goodnight sweetheart goodnight._  
-'Goodnight Sweetheart,' Bing Crosby  
…


End file.
